The Day it Rained
by Clouds Of Light
Summary: [Royai] Roy's been caught in a flood and bumped his head. He develops amnesia and confesses his love for Riza. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang shivered as the cold autumn breeze blew and whipped around him, sending up swirls of dust around his ankles. He pulled his overcoat tighter around himself and battled on through the leaves floating past his head. He reached a large cement building and pushed through the tall, wooden oak doors. Once inside, he breathed a sigh of relief at the warmth that surrounded him- a welcome change from the cold bitter winds of August. He paused a moment to enjoy the heat and hurried on down the corridor to another smaller set of oak doors. As he walked he murmured to himself.

"Riza's gonna kill me. How late am I? I've never been this late before… Yeah… she's gonna kill me."

He took a deep breath and pushed his way into his brightly lit office. He scanned the room and found Lt. Hawkeye sitting only a few metres away. He edged along the wall, keeping as far back from her as possible.

"You're late sir," Hawkeye said without raising her head from her stack of paperwork.

"Yes Lieutenant, I'm late. Sorry…I lost track of time…sorry…" Roy's voice drifted off as he realised that Hawkeye had not even raised her voice, let alone her gun. Hawkeye lifted her head and pointed to the seemingly never-ending stack of paperwork on Roy's desk.

"You have work to do sir. I suggest you start straight away if you wish to leave before midnight."

Roy did a double-take as he took in Riza's appearance. He squinted and leaned closer. Was that make-up she was wearing? Since when did Lt. Hawkeye wear make-up? Roy wasn't sure what the hell was happening, all he knew was that the sight of Riza wearing make-up was enough to make his heart do a little jig inside his chest.

"Yeah…sure…I'll get right to it…" Roy mumbled, his eyes still fixed on Hawkeye's face. He stumbled to his desk and collapsed into his armchair. Hawkeye looked back down, and Mustang tore his eyes away from his first lieutenant and onto the massive pile of paper in front of him.

"Psst" whispered second lieutenant Havoc.

"What?" Roy glanced irritably at him.

Havoc beckoned for Roy to approach his table. With a loud sigh, Roy pushed himself up off his desk and ambled to Havoc's desk.

"What is it Havoc? I'm very busy."

"Did you hear? Word on the grapevine is that Lieutenant Hawkeye got herself a…man friend… if you get what I mean."

"Did she? Really?" replied Roy, his heart instantly sinking. "Who is he?"

"Nobody knows, but this morning she came in all happy and sunshiny and not like herself at all. That's probably the only reason she didn't blow your head off this morning."

"I can hear you Havoc," stated Riza her eyes still glued to the sheet of paper in front of her.

"Oops… sorry Lieutenant."

Roy scurried back to his desk and sat down in his armchair with a look of deep concentration on his face. _So Riza got a boyfriend…hmmm…well I wonder…_ Roy stared intently at Riza's face and after a while, noticed a blush creep up her neck. _Awww… doesn't she look so cute with her…_ Mustang's thoughts were rudely interrupted when his best friend Lieutenant Maes Hughes charged into the room armed with a colossal mound of pictures in his arms.

"Hey everyone! Look at my little Elysia! Isn't she so cute!"

"Yeah yeah" muttered Hughes' poor victims.

"Um…Riza? Don't we have that…thing…that we have to…go to?" asked Roy.

"Huh? What thing? Do we have a meeting!" then catching the desperate look in Roy's eyes she quickly backtracked. "Oh yeah… that…thing…just let me get my coat."

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside" replied Roy relieved that she had caught on without Maes becoming suspicious. He hurriedly strolled out of the office letting the door slam behind him.

Hawkeye retrieved her coat and hastily followed suit.

"Well Havoc, do you have anywhere you need to be right now?"

"Um… no sir" Havoc answered without thinking, then instantly regretting the words as he noticed the wide smile that Hughes had plastered on his face.

"Great! Let me show you some pictures on Elysia then! Isn't she so adorable?" Hughes gushed as he poured the hefty mound of photos onto Havoc's desk.

Havoc groaned and braced himself for his worst nightmare.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye was never one to care about looks. Ever since she could remember, she never played with dolls or wore small prissy dresses. No, she was far more comfortable in her sweat shirt and jeans, rolling around on the grass or running through bushes trying to catch fireflies. So what was it about today that had made her decide to wear make-up to work? It wasn't as if it would have caught Roy's attention. And even if he had, which by the way was probably was less likely then Havoc getting a girlfriend, even if he had, there was still the little problem of something called the fraternisation law. That morning, when she saw Roy come into the office, half an hour late and heard his hurried apologies she had had barely any control over the small smile that had appeared on her face. She kept her eyes to her work to conceal her smile and suggested that Roy get on with his paperwork. Her smile grew wider as she heard the sigh of relief escape Roy's lips as he realised that he didn't have a hole through the middle of his head. She finally managed to control her face and looked at Roy who stared back at her with a strange look on his face. She knew right away that he had seen the change in her. _Well well… the great Flame Alchemist shocked… that's a surprise… although I have to say, he looks so cute with his hair ruffled like that and…wait… what the hell? What am I thinking?_

She quickly glanced back down to her paperwork and out of the corner of her eye, saw Roy do the same. After a silent pause, she heard Havoc hiss at Roy and saw her Lieutenant Colonel stride confidently to Havoc's desk and lean in as Havoc whispered something to him.

"Did you hear? Word on the grapevine is that Lieutenant Hawkeye got herself a…man friend… if you get what I mean."

Riza tilted her head to the left to watch the Flame Alchemist's reaction. She was surprised to see the hurt in his black eyes as he continued talking to Havoc. She was jolted back as she heard Roy ask "Who is he?"

"Nobody knows, but this morning she came in all happy and sunshiny and not like herself at all. That's probably the only reason she didn't blow your head off this morning."

Riza decided that she had heard enough.

"I can hear you Havoc," she said simply, keeping her head down.

She could make out the red tinge spreading rapidly on both the men's faces. She watched as Roy walked back to his table and sat down in his chair staring unconsciously at the wall. She couldn't help but notice the jealousy flaring up in his normally impassive eyes.

She looked back down at the sheets of paper in front of her, but she could feel Roy's eyes boring into her head. She blushed and felt the heat flushing up her neck and proceeding to her face. She was saved by Lieutenant Colonel Hughes as he barged into the room with an armful of new pictures. She inwardly sighed. Just as she opened her mouth to come up with an excuse to escape, Roy beat her to it.

"Um… Riza? Don't we have that…thing…that we have to…go to?" he asked as he slowly edged toward the door.

Riza caught on straight away, but decided to make the Lieutenant Colonel sweat. "Huh? What thing? Do we have a meeting!" she asked with feigned panic, but looking at the poor man, resolved to put him out of his and her misery.

"Oh yeah… that…thing…just let me get my coat."

She hid her grin and hurried off to the closet.

The second she turned around, she heard Roy run out of the door.

She shook her head, collected her coat and followed him.

* * *

**So... Questions? Comments? Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

Roy Mustang patiently waited outside headquarters for Riza to arrive. He glanced around and was about to turn away when a particular blonde head caught his attention. He smiled and turned back around to face her. He watched as she looked over her surroundings with a small frown on her face as she looked for her superior. He watched intently as her face lit up as soon as she noticed the Colonel standing a little way away. She bounded to him and beamed.

"We really shouldn't be here sir. You still have lots of paperwork to do and you KNOW that we aren't allowed out until our lunch hour."

"Yes, yes Hawkeye, but did you REALLY want to be stuck with Maes until our lunch hour?"

"Um… no, sir I would have preferred not to."

"Exactly," Mustang said with a smile. He offered her his arm and she gracefully accepted it after a moment of hesitation. He grinned to himself and slowly led her away from headquarters.

* * *

Roy and Riza came back from their walk to find Havoc cowering in the corner of the office.

"Um… Havoc? You can come out. It's Roy."

"I-is M-M-Maes still h-here?"

"No…" said Roy inspecting the room just to make sure.

"Thank God," Havoc replied slowly uncurling himself and standing up and stretching.

"I thought I was going to die. Thankfully, he got called away."

Roy burst into laughter, as, at the same time, Riza muffled her giggles with her gloved hand.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY! AND HOW DID YOU ENJOY YOUR LITTLE STROLL HMM? HAVE FUN DID YOU? MAYBE EVEN GOT A LITTLE KISS IN ON THE WAY? HMMMM? HMMM!"

Both Roy and Riza abruptly stopped their laughter at Havoc's last comment and turned red.

"Geez Havoc… no need to get so uptight… it was a little funny…" Roy mumbled looking at his shoes.

"No… it…was…not! Now leave me alone and go do your work before I tell the higher-ups about your little midday stroll!"

The two other officers quickly sprang to action and arranged themselves at their desks in the space of time that it took Havoc to take some deep calming breaths. It fascinated the two subordinates to watch Havoc's face turn slowly from crimson, to pink, to lavender, to blue and finally settle on his normal blotchy peach colour.

"What!"

Roy and Riza realised that they were staring at Havoc and swiftly averted their gazes. Roy picked up his pen and started scribbling away and for once in his life was working without Riza's gun next to his temple.

Havoc stormed out of the room, and slammed the door behind him.

Roy and Riza gave a collective sigh before catching each other's eyes and convulsing into unstoppable laughter. After a few minutes, they sighed again and gave each other a grin before carrying on with their paperwork.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Riza finally finished, and she had noticed several times that Roy had fallen asleep on his desk. Each time she had had to wake him using her gun. Riza put her papers into a neat pile on her desk and stood up, stretching lazily.

Roy, awakened by the sound of her chair being scraped back lifted his head sleepily and rubbed his eyes, unaware of the drool dripping from his mouth onto a very significant report.

"Um… sir…" Riza said motioning to her own mouth.

Roy bolted upright in his chair.

"What?" Roy asked with a look of bewilderment on his face. What was she doing pointing to her mouth? Surely she didn't mean…no…no way in hell… or…maybe…maybe she wanted him to…

"What?" he asked again stupidly.

"You seem to be um…" she sighed and walked over to him picking up a tissue box on the way.

"Here," she said before tearing a tissue from the box and sticking it onto his mouth.

Roy's look of confusion quickly turned into embarrassment as he realised that he had a strand of drool hanging off the corner of his mouth soaking the pile of paper on his table, which, a moment ago had acted as his pillow. He hid his red face behind the tissue that Riza had stuck onto his face and carefully wiped the saliva off the pile of papers before taking another one from the box to clean his own face.

Riza smirked at him before turning on her heel and grabbing her jacket.

"Goodnight…Roy…" she said before rushing out the door.

"Night… Riza…"

* * *

Roy sighed as he signed his last paper with flourish.

"Finally…" he muttered as he scooped up his pile of papers. He dropped them onto Riza's desk with a loud resonating "thud" ready for inspection. He distractedly cleared his table, his thoughts obviously somewhere else. He shrugged on his long overcoat and pulled on his gloves. Walking to the door, he fished the keys out of his expansive pockets, his thoughts wandering and drifting before settling on something… or rather someone. The alchemist replayed the events of the day in his head as he locked up and slowly walked away.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye sat cross-legged on her bed beginning her daily ritual. One hundred brush strokes on the left, one hundred on the right. Yes, that was right… most people did yoga or tai-chi… Riza Hawkeye brushed her hair. She found that it…calmed her…

_1…2…3…4…_ Her hand paused above her head as her thoughts escaped her restricting brain and went walk-about.

_Didn't Roy look HOT today?_

_Hey! You're not allowed to think like that! He's your superior!_

_So what? He's my hot superior._

_Stop it._

_Stop what?_

_That._

_What?_

_STOP THINKING ABOUT ROY LIKE THAT!_

_Why? He's sexy!_

_SHUDDUP!_

Riza realised that it had gone too far. She collected her thoughts and resumed her hair-brushing.

_5…6…7…8…9…_

_But didn't he look sooo cute when he came in the door and he was all flustered and he thought I was going to shoot him and…_

_SHUT UP!_

Riza sighed and decided to leave her ritual for now.

She settled into her duvet and turned off her lamp, making sure that she kept tabs on her thoughts.

She could tell that it would be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Roy had just reached his porch when he felt the first drop of icy cold rain hit his face and slide down his face. He shivered at the cold sensation and dug out his key from the mess that was his pocket. He fumbled with his key and clumsily slid it into the lock. Sighing, he dropped the key back into the mess, pushing the door closed behind him. Checking the clock, he took off his coat and dropped it onto the couch.

His head still filled with thoughts of a particular lieutenant, he walked to the bathroom, shrugging off clothes and grabbing a towel along the way.

* * *

Roy stepped out of the shower and jumped when he heard the shrill ring of the phone.

"Grrr…" He groaned as he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom leaving a trail of steam in his wake.

"Hello?"

"Roy! We need you to come help out on the flood rescue team!" boomed Hughes from the other end of the line.

"Flood?"

"Yeah! Haven't you heard? Look out your window buddy!"

Roy turned around and gaped at the turbulent thunderstorm taking place right outside of his house.

"It's raining cats and dogs Roy!"

"Yeah… my god…"

"Half the town is already flooded!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! The flood rescue team just asked if I could help them out. You feel like coming?"

"Yeah… yeah sure…"

"Great! So I'll come by in about a half hour and we'll head to the hangers together?"

"Sure."

Roy hung up the phone, still quite not believing that that drop of rain that had fallen on him before had turned into this raging downpour.

He wandered back to his bedroom and quickly got dressed, discarding his towel in a rumpled heap on his bathroom floor.

* * *

"Beep beep!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez, Maes!"

"Come on, Roy!"

Roy twisted the key in the lock and pocketed it. He made his way through the torrent of already knee-height water covering his front path and hopped into the Jeep where Maes Hughes was already waiting.

"God, Roy. Take your time why don't you!"

"Maes, shut it and drive."

Hughes didn't need anymore convincing.

"I'm on it."

* * *

**Okay so... was that okay? I think some of the characters were a little OOC. Sorry about that. Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Here's chapter three. It has a few bad words in it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Nor do I want to- can you imagine the stress? And the abuse from angry fans? shudder**

* * *

"Yo Roy!"

"Hey guys!" replied the Colonel.

"So what are we doing?" questioned Maes.

"Well, we're just getting the chopper geared up. Preparing some essential items. Rope and some other stuff."

"So… I guess you need some help huh? Hehe…"

Roy pitched in, and even with his help, it took the men another full two or three hours to get everything ready.

"Alright men! Let's go save some people!"

The men were divided into groups of five and sent to their individual helicopters.

They all piled into the helicopters lugging their necessary equipment after them.

"Now, remember men! If any of you have a problem, call for backup! Do not, I repeat, DO NOT attempt to fix the problems yourselves. IS THAT CLEAR!" bellowed the flood rescue team director.

"Sir, yes sir!" chorused the rest of the team.

"Then let's go!"

The director then pushed a button, which Roy guessed was to open the hanger door, and ran back to his helicopter. The team watched as water cascaded into the hangers, churning and twisting, swallowing up everything in its path, before stilling at a good ten to fifteen metres above ground level. Roy shuddered- he didn't mix too well with water, and if it had not been for the fact that the helicopters were already hovering near the ceiling of the hangers, the team would have needed rescuing themselves.

Roy staggered as the helicopter swung around and set off on its task.

* * *

"Al! AL!" cried a young blonde hanging from a tall tree.

"Ed!" shouted Roy, astonished.

"ROY! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Wait, Ed! Where's Al?"

"Here!" hollered the large metal box which was hanging onto a straining tree branch.

Roy grabbed the rope and lowered the ladder hanging from the whirring machine.

"Grab onto the ladder!" roared Roy.

The heavy suit of armour, also known as Al, grabbed hold of the swinging rope and waited as Ed jumped onto his younger brother's back. Roy watched fearfully as the two teenagers battled their way up the flimsy rope ladder, which, at the moment was wildly whirling around in the heavy rain.

He stepped back as a weighty metal hand clamped onto the spot where his foot had just been a moment ago. Al hauled himself and his brother into the safety of the helicopter, while Roy held on to anything he could find to avoid being thrown out of the now heavily tilting helicopter.

Both boys wheezed and panted for breath as another member of the rescue team retracted the ladder and gave the signal for the pilot to proceed.

* * *

"Thank you! Thank you!" gasped the pretty brunette as Roy helped her into the nearly full helicopter.

"You're welcome," he replied smoothly, smirking.

"Roy?"

"Yeah, Maes?"

"Not the right time… not the right time."

"Fine," answered Roy, immediately going into sulk-mode.

The helicopter lurched, but before Roy could grab onto anything solid, he was tossed into the cold air and plunged into the bottomless depths of the flood.

"ROY!" yelled Maes, instantly jumping forward and peering into the water.

"Sir, we need you to step back please. We need to call for back up," ordered the pilot.

"No, you don't understand! We need to get him out of there! Look! I can't even see him anymore! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!

The entire helicopter watched with abated breath as they waited for another sign of the drowning man. They all breathed a sigh of relief when his head popped out of the cavernous whirlpool.

"Hurry up!" screamed Maes at the pilot.

"Sir, we need you to calm down."

"Calm down? CALM FUCKING DOWN? MY BEST FRIEND IS IN THERE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Sir, we're doing the best we can, and we need you to stop yelling."

"ARGH!" Maes roared, and slumped back into his seat.

"Sir, we have a Code 2, I repeat, a Code 2. Over."

The reply came over the crackling radio, "We're on our way. Over."

Maes Hughes was panicking to the near point of an epileptic fit, but he knew that all he could do for the moment was to wait.

* * *

Roy's world had became eerily silent the moment he entered the obsidian water.

_Ah crap…_

He fought to make his legs work, as he slowly propelled himself upwards towards the light.

He gulped down the fresh air as his head surfaced the water. However, his attempts to keep his legs working were in vain, and he was once again plummeted into the water after barely a minute. He felt himself being pulled sideways by the overpowering current, and his eyes snapped open in fear. The last thing that he remembered was the unmistakeable feeling of something smacking into his head. And then he blacked out.

* * *

**Uh... this chapter was kinda short. Sorry about that. Hehe...Anyway please review! For the love of God! I only received 2 reviews for my second chapter. 2! Me sad now. (**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or anything else even remotely related to it. I own only the plot.**

**Hey, all! Took me a while to update huh? hehe...scratches head... Anyway, here's your fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Riza…" Roy mumbled.

"Sir… SIR!" shouted a voice in his ear.

"Whaa!"

Roy sat up with a jolt and stared at the unfamiliar blurry figure before him.

"Who are you!"

"Sir… It's Hawkeye. You've been asleep for three days now."

"Wh…who! Hawkeye! Where am I? What am I doing here!"

"You're in the hospital, sir. You've been unconscious since your accident."

"What accident? And why do you keep calling me sir!"

Riza suddenly realised that something was wrong. She dropped to her knees and came face to face with her superior.

"What's your name?"

"Um… Bert?"

Riza groaned and dropped her head into her hands. She quickly stood up.

"Wait here. I'll go get a doctor."

"Um… okay…"

She bent down and quickly pressed her lips to his forehead, before turning around.

Roy watched the pretty woman walk out the door, and turn left. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Roy! You okay!"

He opened his eyes and watched two men tumbling through the door.

"Sir!" saluted the blonde with the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Roy! Answer me!" demanded the other one.

"Will you two please stop shouting? My head is killing me."

At that moment, the pretty woman with blonde hair walked back in the door with a terrified looking doctor trailing after her.

"Maes! Jean! I thought I told you two to wait outside!"

"But… but…"

Click.

"Okay!"

Roy watched with confusion as the two grown men scampered out the door.

"So… Mr Mustang," began the doctor.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Confused… why do people keep calling me sir? And why am I in a hospital?"

"Well, seeing as you're the State Alchemist, I think it would be rude of them not to call you sir. And to answer your other question, you're in the hospital because a few days ago, you were involved in an accident, while you were rescuing people with the flood rescue team. I guess you were the one who needed saving huh?"

The doctor laughed heartily before noticing Riza's glare. He stopped and cleared his throat.

"Ahem…Ms Hawkeye? A word?"

He motioned to the door, and followed her outside.

"So? How come he can't even remember his name?"

"Well, it seems that Mr Mustang has a mild case of amnesia. Nothing to worry about now, his memory should be fully restored within a few weeks. However, it may affect him in his later years."

"I see. Anything else I should know? Should I be doing anything to encourage his memory?"

"You could always gather some photos. But I think that it would be best if he didn't go to work for a few days. Try not to overwhelm him."

"Okay."

She spun on her heel and walked away.

"Ahh… young love…" the doctor murmured as he wandered away.

* * *

**Hello all my dear readers! Sorry this chapter is so short, I was debating whether I should stick it together with my fifth one and make it into a long chapter, but I ended up splitting it in half. The next chapter is my favourite so far, so please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! I was going to wait longer to post this chap, but I just couldn't wait. I LOVE this chapter! Anyway, just to let you all know, I think either the next chap or the one after that will be the last one. Awww. Anyway, read and review! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA or anything with the slightest relation to it. I own only the plot**

**Warning- My beta has informed me that this chap includes lots of OOCness. BEWARE!**

* * *

Roy sat with a look of intense concentration upon his face as he subconsciously rubbed his chin. He had been at home for two days now, after being quickly dismissed from the hospital, and had been enjoying the time that he had spent with the pretty lady who he had now come to know as "Riza." 

"Ding… Dong."

Roy stood up and bounded to open the door, looking forward to the day that he was going to spend.

"Hey Riza!"

"Good morning si- uh… Roy."

"Would you like to come in?"

"I don't know, would YOU like me to come in?"

It was a little game that they played every morning.

"Maybe some other time," Roy replied half shutting the door with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Roy!" laughed Riza as she pushed open the door.

She stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind her.

Roy took her coat and threw it carelessly onto a nearby chair.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you."

"Okay…"

He made to walk away but stopped abruptly. He spun on his heel and opened his mouth.

"Forgot again Roy?"

He nodded sheepishly, as she smiled and made her way to the kitchen. He turned to follow her and all of a sudden made a startling discovery. He was falling for her.

* * *

"And then you take the teabag out and throw it away. See? Simple." 

"Thanks Riza." Roy smiled into his mug.

"Sure."

They both sipped their teas in silence.

"So, did you bring any more photos for me today?"

"Hmm? Oh… yes. I'll just go and get them."

Roy watched as the blonde set down her mug and walked away her hair swaying and brushing across her shoulders.

He sighed and wondered why he had never asked her out before his accident.

He put his mug down with a look of determination set upon his face and followed her to his living room.

* * *

"Okay, let me guess. That's Maes… Havoc… Fuery… and um…" 

"B-b-b…"

"Breda!"

"You're getting better everyday!"

"That's because I have someone like you to help me." Roy winked at his subordinate.

Riza blushed a bright shade of scarlet and answered in a hoarse voice "You should be able to come back to the office anyday now."

"I'm not looking too forward to that. From what you've told me, there's many a stack of paperwork to be done."

"Well if you don't do it, who will?"

"Hmmm… let's see… Who would be willing to do my paperwork?..." Roy asked as he inched closer to a bright red Hawkeye.

"We need somebody… confident…"he said, leaning down closer to Riza's face.

"Somebody… with experience… somebody who won't slack off…" Roy's face was now dangerously close to Riza's face, and his hand was now resting on Riza's knee.

"Someone…like…you…"Roy whispered into Riza's ear, watching her redden in the face and feeling her slight shiver under his hand.

He smirked against the female's ear, liking the way her skin felt against his lips. He nearly toppled off the couch as Riza suddenly stood up, brushing his hand away and in the process, pushing Roy off of herself.

"Ahem… I think I…should be going… now… sir, I mean Roy."

"What, so soon?"

"Yes, well I have lots of things to do…er… before… tomorrow."

"Well at least let me walk you home. You did walk, correct?"

"Roy, that's not really necessary…"

"Oh, but I insist. Now, come on. Wait here, I'll be right back."

Riza stayed where she was, wondering what on Earth her superior was up to.

* * *

"Roy?" 

"Mhm?"

"What's in the bag?"

"Not telling you. You'll see," Roy replied with an impish smirk.

_Should I hold her hand? Is that too forward? What if she doesn't like me? If she doesn't like me, and I hold her hand she'll know that I like her and if she doesn't like me and I like her, it would make me look like the biggest idiot. Should I hold her hand? Wait… is my hand sweaty?_

Roy awkwardly wiped his hand on his trousers and bravely grabbed his beloved's hand.

_Well, she's not pulling back. That's a good sign. Isn't it?_

Riza blushed furiously at her contact with the renowned playboy of Central City.

_Wow… his hand is sweaty. Maybe he loves me! Or maybe he just thought it would be a nice gesture…_

Roy stopped quite suddenly in his tracks, causing Riza to instantly reach for her handgun.

"What is it Roy?"

And just as abruptly as he had stopped, Roy Mustang was off again. This time across the road… and dragging Riza along with him.

"Roy! What in God's name do you think you're you doing!"

Again, he stopped in his tracks.

"ROY!" shouted Riza wriggling out of his grasp.

"ROY WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Riza…"

"And what are we doing in the park!"

"Uh…" answered Roy, "here," he said shoving the bag into Riza's arms.

"Roy, what?"

"Look!"

Riza peered into the bag and started pulling out items.

"Sandwiches? Wine? A CONDOM!"

"Oh… hehe… I'll take that," said Roy, quickly snatching it from Riza.

"What's all this for Roy?"

"I thought we could have a picnic…"

"Aww… No! Roy!"

"Please? Come on! It's a beautiful day!"

Riza sighed and had to admit that he was right. It was a beautiful spring day, and she hated to waste it indoors.

"Fine!"

Roy broke out into one of the widest smiles that Riza had ever seen grace his face, as he whooped and triumphantly punched the air.

Riza had to laugh at his exaggerated antics.

"Enough, Roy."

He grinned at her before taking her hand and dragging her away.

* * *

"See? This is nice." 

"Yes, Roy, it is nice to get out once in a while."

"Cheers," he said raising his glass to her.

"Cheers," she laughed.

And then, as if a cloud had darkened his face, Roy's happy expression vanished to be replaced with a much more serious one.

"Riza… there's something I need to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"I… I… ahem… I- I think I'm falling in love with you," he blurted.

"What!"

"Yeah… listen, you're the most gorgeous, intelligent and interesting woman I've ever met and I think I'm falling-"

"Roy, don't. You can't be falling in love with me."

"Why not!" he asked, his heart instantly sinking.

"Roy… I'm married," she whispered.

* * *

**Muahahahaha! CLIFFIE! I'm so evil. . I've decided not to update until I reach at least 70 reviews. Is that asking too much? Until next time dear readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! Well this is my last chap (sniff). I know it's short, but I love it. **

**A huge thank you to my beta, Sable Sword, and to all my faithful reviewers. You know who you are, and I'm truly grateful for the time you've taken to review.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA or any related contents**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Roy...I'm married," she whispered._

"Wh-wha-what?"

"Roy, shut your mouth. You look like a fish," giggled Riza.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this! I told you the one thing that I swore I would never tell anyone and you laugh at me!" he shouted at her. "I guess I'm wasting my time anyway…" he muttered dejectedly, picking up his things and turning away before Riza could see the tears clinging to his dark eyelashes.

"See you at work…Lieutenant," he said in a shaky voice before walking away.

Riza blinked. The Lieutenant remark had hurt, and she could tell by the way his head was bowed that he was forcing back tears, just as she was.

"Roy, wait! Please!"

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What is it Hawkeye?"

"Roy," she gasped, catching up to him.

"Roy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"I don't need your pity Lieutenant."

Riza blinked at the lack of emotion in Roy's voice.

"Roy, just listen to me," she said exasperated, grabbing his arm as he turned away.

"Roy, look!" She pulled her wallet out of her purse and pushed it into his face.

"See?" The worried lieutenant searched Roy's face for any signs of emotion.

Then, the widest grin that Riza had ever seen appeared on Roy's face, at the same moment that the cloud blocking the sun decided to move away.

Roy stared down at the picture displayed proudly in Riza's wallet.

Standing in the middle of the very park that they were in, was Riza, looking more beautiful that Roy could have ever imagined, in a strapless white gown. Standing next to her, looking like a penguin in his tuxedo, and yet smiling so widely was the man that Roy saw every morning in his mirror.

Riza broke into a fit of laughter and Roy, still in a slight state of shock, swooped down and caught her lips in a loving kiss.

"See you at work…Lieutenant," he smirked before walking away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Awww... So sweet. Anyway, it's been fun and hopefully, I'll be starting a new fic soon. Later days!**


	7. Something Extra

**I HAVE A NEW STORY! PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW! It's implied Royai, and it's called Everything She Couldn't Have.**

**Summary:**

implied Royai Just a oneshot. Slight rushjob. Post series. RR Please.


	8. New Update

**Attention! Sorry I have to keep "advertising" my new stories here, but it's the only way to let you guys know about my recent updates. I have posted a new story up, it's the sequel to Everything She Couldn't Have, my oneshot. It's called Everything He Wanted, told from Roy's POV this time. It has a happy ending, so yay! Lol. Check it out, if you want.**

**All the best,**

**Steph**


	9. Let me know

**Hey guys! I was thinking about making my oneshots into a trilogy... so let me know what you think. Thanks,**

**Steph**


	10. Oneshot Trilogy Newsflash

**Hello readers! Just thought I'd let you all know, the final part of my oneshot trilogy is up. Sorry it took so long. I got writer's block, and also, my end-of-year exams are coming up and I really needed to study and do some work. Dontcha hate that? Anywho, hope you like it!**

**Steph**


End file.
